


The Prince and the Princess

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: One Big Saiyan Family [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Mentions Of Violent Sex, Mpreg, Multiple Relationships, Sadism, Saiyan Culture, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: A month after These Rare Emotions, Chi-Chi decides she's curious about what could have been between her and Goku and goes to Vegeta to try to find out.





	The Prince and the Princess

Everything had changed so fast over the last couple of years. Her baby was in a long-term relationship, her still-so-loving husband was five months pregnant with his second child with another man, and _she_ was regularly going to bed with her (female) best friend. None of it was anything she'd ever foreseen for her life. No, Chi-Chi, Princess of the Ox Kingdom, was supposed to marry a nice boy, settle down, and live happily ever after in a nice normal family. She loved their new family, but at the same time, she kept wondering _what if_. The biggest what if, that glaring question, was simple: what if Goku didn't just _love_ her but had also found her sexually attractive? At least there was almost always something around the next corner to keep her from brooding too long.

It was literally around the next corner this time because Chi-Chi turned down the next hallway and stumbled on her fourteen-year-old son, gasping breathily with his wrists pinned above his head as Trunks sucked diligently on the side of his neck. "Boys!"

Goten's eyes flew open and he squirmed, but Trunks shamelessly refused to let go until he was done leaving yet another hickey on Chi-Chi's baby boy. Since the boys had admitted they were in a relationship there was always one or two marks boldly displayed on Goten's neck. Brazenly, Bulma and Vegeta's eldest released Goten and turned to Chi-Chi with a broad smile. "Sorry, Mrs. Son, it's a Saiyan thing."

"I don't care if this is some sort of Saiyan ritual -"

"Instinct," Trunks interrupted. Goten actually had the decency to look mortified about his mother catching them.

"Instinct or not, you two are still fourteen and fifteen and you don't need to rush into things like this!"

Trunks's main attention seemed to be on soothing Goten as he rubbed the other boy's back affectionately then gently raised onyx eyes to meet sapphire with a reassuring smile. "We've been taking things slow," he said without looking at Chi-Chi, although there was a smirk as he spoke. He continued his gentle, soothing behavior with Goten. "The last thing either of us wants is to mess things up by rushing. Goten's my _soulmate_ , Mrs. Son. The hickeys are just ... see, Dad explained it, and marking your partner is an instinctive way to try to warn off other suitors. More or less."

"Other suitors -!" Chi-Chi felt a little faint at the idea of _more_ people trying to move in on her baby Goten and the use of the word 'soulmate' went right over her head.

"No one else has asked me out or anything, Mom," Goten said with his face red. He felt a little better thanks to Trunks's soothing, and he snuggled in to let the other boy hold him gently. "It's just a Saiyan instinct that Trunks inherited and I didn't. Just a way of saying that - that he doesn't want to lose me." He changed what he was going to say at the last minute because coming out and saying 'that I'm his' would have given Chi-Chi hysterics.

Chi-Chi looked at the teenagers suspiciously; even with their nice tidy Saiyan genetics explanation, she didn't like this. Honestly, the explanation seemed a little too tidy, and Trunks had been utterly brazen about _pinning her son to the wall_ and marking his neck. She was having trouble finding objections that might actually phase the boys, especially since apparently they'd been secretly seeing each other since ... before all this. "The two of you at _least_ can have the courtesy to keep that private."

Goten looked like he was about to agree, but Trunks beat him to the punch with a derisive snort. "It's not like we haven't seen _all_ of you kissing each other."

The dark-haired woman turned bright red, attempted to sputter an admonishment, and stalked down the hall away from the boys.

Behind her, she heard her son, sounding embarrassed. "Trunks, she's my _mom_."

Trunks laughed. "Ten, your dad caught me taking off your shirt the other day and told us we were cute. With _tears_. We're not doing anything wrong, we're not hiding anymore, and your mom is going to have to get used to it."

Chi-Chi shook her head, hastily turning the next corner on her path. The entire world had gone crazy over the last two years.

* * *

Sitting in the living room, Chi-Chi tried to put the problem of her younger son's relationship out of her mind so that she could actually address her mild discontent. At first, she'd been perfectly happy with their complex spouse-sharing. It had been a bone-deep relief to know that it wasn't  _her_ fault that Goku didn't want to touch her, and things with Bulma (although there was no reasonable way one could claim they were more than good friends) had been a welcome diversion. But as things evolved, Chi-Chi found herself feeling more and more like an extra, leftover bit that was only brought along because she and Goku still loved each other. They loved each other but didn't even share a room anymore. No one would even know they were still married except for the fact that they could still be found doing things like cuddling up on the couch to watch TV. Then she had her sexual relationship with Bulma ... half a relationship here, half a relationship there, and nothing  _whole_.

It was Vegeta that bothered her, she thought; as subtle as he thought he was, he clearly loved both his wife and  _her_ husband. You could see if you watched close enough that he viewed them both as precious, giving into Bulma in ways he wouldn't for anyone else, doting on Goku while he carried his children ... it felt like if she disappeared, no one would notice. She was less effective as a mother than she used to be and couldn't even manage the teenagers the way she wanted, in part because of the influences of the other adults with Bulma thinking this was inevitable (and cute) and Goku and Vegeta being utterly blind to the fact that they were  _so young_ (and pregnant Goku finding them cute). She had no right to mother the babies since Bra was Bulma's and Vegeta III was Goku's. She didn't even have her own house to tend to anymore, and most of the housework at Capsule Corp was done by employees and robots. Chi-Chi was adrift.

She sat for a long moment, the TV on but barely registering as background noise. There had to be some way where she'd feel more present in her own life again, some way to feel like she really fit in the family. Some way that didn't involve having another baby, because she wasn't going to ask Goku for one and she didn't want to have one with anyone else. Besides, half-Saiyans were  _exhausting_ to raise despite how well Gohan had turned out. (The flaws she was currently seeing in Goten were clearly a result of his unnaturally strong connection to Trunks.)

Still, while Chi-Chi might not have known she was marrying a Saiyan she was glad that she had, even with the way that everything had turned out. She still desperately wished that she and Goku could have been  _everything_ for each other, but they'd tried that for over twenty years and she'd never seen Goku happier on the homefront than since he'd started sleeping with Vegeta. She just wished she knew what that was like, to have her Saiyan not just love her, but  _want_ her.

The dark-haired ex-martial artist paused. There was another Saiyan in the house, and while he definitely didn't love her - in fact, she was pretty sure he tolerated her because Goku loved her and for no other reason - he might be convinced to take her in bed.

Standing up, Chi-Chi straightened her skirt leisurely and went off to find the Saiyan in question. At the moment she was exuding confidence fit for the princess she was, and she hoped that was enough for a Saiyan prince.

* * *

 

She found him in the study, idly leafing through a book as though trying to decide whether or not to read it. That was a sharp contrast to her husband, who didn't read for pleasure and rarely read at all; it emphasized that despite being the last to full-blooded Saiyans in existant Goku and Vegeta couldn't be more different. That particular slap in the face made Chi-Chi reconsider trying to use Vegeta to gain some closure when it came to her muddled feelings about her marriage, but she didn't leave fast enough.

"What do you want, harpy?" His tone was just shy of toxic.

Squaring her shoulders, the princess lifted her chin and spoke. "You know, when it comes to having married a Saiyan I got cheated. You came along and took Goku from me. While I'm happy that he's happy" - and he was so happy that it  _hurt_ \- "that doesn't change the fact that you owe me."

Vegeta snorted. "Perhaps the universe cheated you, but I made an even trade. Or do you consider Bulma somehow less than Kakarot?" There was a distinct threat there.

"Bulma's lovely. She's no replacement for someone I love, or for having a Saiyan in my bed. He might not have ever desired me, but he loves me. We could have kept on like we were."

He paused, eyes on the book, but he'd stopped turning pages. "So you've had -  _have_ , Kakarot's heart is too big - a Saiyan's love. And now you're coming here trying to demand a Saiyan's desire? That's not how it works. I have a beautiful, blindingly intelligent wife who has given me two strong children, and a  _delicious_ and intoxicatingly submissive lover who's about to give me a second full-Saiyan child. Why would I desire a flat-chested narrow-hipped shrew with a voice that regularly pierces my eardrums?"

"I'm not stupid, Vegeta. I know you're not going to want me the way you want  _them_ , or we wouldn't be having this conversation. But I'm not the same as either of them. I'm stronger than Bulma - did you know that I used to be a martial artist? And I know you're -  _rough_ \- but I can handle it. I don't know if I'll like it, but if we don't enjoy it we don't have to have sex again."

"You studied martial arts?" Vegeta asked, incredulous. He was stalling for time to think.

"My father was one of Master Roshi's students, along with Goku's Grandpa Gohan. I learned to grab Goku's attention when he sort of ... forgot about our engagement ... and them I was Goten's first teacher while Goku was ...  _gone_."

"Hn. That would mean I probably have to be a little less careful with you than Bulma. And I know you and my wife have kept things very vanilla, so you probably have very little knowledge about anything more exotic that you might enjoy." There were possibilities. "I suppose if your voice is as annoying during sex, I can just gag you."

Chi-Chi blanched but didn't respond. She wanted this. If only Vegeta could have been the one that was gay instead of her Goku ... 

Vegeta gave Chi-Chi a long, thoughtful look. "We should talk to Bulma and Kakarot first. Make sure they don't have any objections."

* * *

The four adults were sitting in the living room, Vegeta and Chi-Chi positioned across from Goku and Bulma. While Vegeta looked as confident as ever, Chi-Chi was withdrawn and uncertain. Their spouses were just curious, although Goku couldn't stop stroking his rounding belly. The silence stretched for a long moment, and then Vegeta turned to Chi-Chi with an exasperated sigh.

"Woman, this is your idea. If you don't have the balls to ask for it, you're not getting it."

Chi-Chi straightened up, mildly offended, and shot a glare at Vegeta. "The two of us were considering going to bed together, and we wanted to make sure everyone was okay with that before we proceeded." She hated having to be so blunt, but this worked better with everyone knowing what was going on and on board with any changes. Even with Chi-Chi only sleeping with one of the party currently, she knew that.

Vegeta smirked. "Just come right out with it, and without hurting anyone's eardrums. Maybe there's hope for you after all."

Bulma looked between the two across from her, eyebrow raised. While she of all people definitely knew about the draws of sleeping with a Saiyan, she'd been starting to entertain the notion that Chi-Chi might be a lesbian. Apparently not. The blue-haired scientist felt more than a little pity for the other woman; if she'd been craving a sexual relationship with Goku all this time it probably hadn't really been helped by the fact she knew why Goku didn't want her. This would at least give her some physical satisfaction; Vegeta considered getting his partner off as important as a victory in battle. "I don't have a problem with this. Have fun."

Goku was another story. He was  _extremely_ emotional when pregnant, and sudden tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he looked between his beloved wife and his equally beloved lover. He was too choked up to speak, and Vegeta immediately saw the problem and moved to perch on the armrest next to his pregnant lover.

"We're talking straight sex, Kakarot." Vegeta's hand stroked through the other Saiyan's thick hair and scratched behind his ears. "She still loves you. She just wants to know what it's like to go to bed with a Saiyan who's actually interested."

The worry drained from the pregnant Saiyan's features and he leaned into Vegeta's petting. "I guess I understand that. I never was able to give that to her, and she deserves it."

Vegeta's chest constricted, and he decided that he  _had_ to do this. For Kakarot. Damn that man; it was hard enough being in love with one person, much less two. "I'll take care of your wife's physical need, and you two can just worry about loving each other." A free hand went down to stroke Kakarot's stomach tenderly. "Tonight I'll hold you and our baby all night."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You're more lovey-dovey with him than you were with me  _either_ time when I was pregnant."

"It's harder on him," Vegeta said defensively.

"Riiiight, that's it."

"Woman, I paid you equal attention to Kakarot when you were carrying Bra and Vegeta! As for this - even you should be able to see that Kakarot needs extra soothing!" Besides, Vegeta was a lot more familiar with the needs of a pregnant Saiyan than those of a pregnant human. Goku was just benefiting from being the same species, that was all.

Bulma rolled her eyes again, taking Goku's hand. "Come on, Goku. I'll get you some ice cream while our spouses go off to see if jumping into bed together is fun."

Goku stood to follow her to the kitchen, his free hand rubbing his stomach gently. "Of course it's going to be fun. You of all people know how good Vegeta is."

Bulma laughed raucously as they turned out of sight, leaving Vegeta and Chi-Chi alone.

For a long moment, the two of them looked at each other across the sitting area. Then Chi-Chi said softly, "You really do love my husband."

Vegeta neither confirmed or denied that statement. "He seems to agree with your initial argument - that you somehow got cheated by marrying him, and have a right to know what it's like to sleep with a Saiyan." He sighed, then smirked at his soon-to-be bedmate. "I'm going to ruin you for other men, so you'd better do your best to make sure I want to come back."

Chi-Chi shivered slightly, then stood up. "Come on. We can go to my room."

"That's good," Vegeta snarked, "because I'm hardly taking you into Kakarot's or Bulma's room for this, and I'm willing to bet you're not into public sex." Bulma now, she could be just enough of an exhibitionist to make it exciting without actually risking them getting caught ... and Kakarot was utterly shameless. "I especially doubt you want the brats stumbling in on us." Although maybe they deserved it. He was well aware Trunks and Goten had started having sex, and they were acting like humans, acting like the only way to get caught was to get seen. They were both refusing to use their noses and refusing to be mindful of the scents they left behind ... which was why Vegeta knew they weren't sticking to their room. Goku, of course, knew nothing. He'd failed miserably in identifying the offending smell, and Vegeta had spared him the details.

Watching his lover's wife blush as she opened the door to her bedroom, Vegeta smirked and followed her inside.

"When we're in here, I'm in charge," Vegeta said firmly. He let Bulma get the upper hand sometimes, and would have let Kakarot if the other man was interested, but he loved them. The harpy was just a bedmate, and when he was having sex with those he didn't intimately know and trust he didn't ever give up control. "Tell me if something's too much for you to handle, but that's it."

"But -"

"Do you want this or not?"

There was a long silence, and then Chi-Chi started meekly undressing. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed and watched. He was actually pleasantly surprised with what he saw. He was used to Bulma, whose curvaceous body was played up by her sometimes very revealing wardrobe, who he saw naked  _frequently_ , and who no one would doubt was feminine and sensual. Chi-Chi's body wasn't as overt, but she was still definitely a woman ... which was why she and Kakarot only had two boys, and a good decade apart. Her breasts were small but perky, her hips a more gentle sway, her body overall more subtle but still quite attractive. He could see all the places where Kakarot would have found disinterest but he found they made his mouth water. Honestly, so long as he could keep her from shrieking, this should actually be enjoyable.

"Get on the bed," Vegeta commanded, kicking off his boots and pulling off his jumpsuit. She complied quickly; that was also promising. Once he was naked, Vegeta went over to look his partner over, then settled on the bed straddling her hips. "I'm going to assume you're basically a virgin."

"I'm not -"

"How many times did you and Kakarot have sex?" he interrupted bluntly.

She blushed. "Maybe ten or fifteen times? Definitely not more than that."

"Over more than twenty years, and I'm sure the last time was before Cell killed him. Woman, you might as well be a virgin. Take me treating you as such as a kindness."

Chi-Chi looked confused but fell silent.

"Did you ever suck Kakarot's cock?"

"I - no." She was starting to get the idea that Vegeta wanted direct answers.

"All right. Well, we won't overwhelm you with new things. You can learn that next time if you prove to be something other than a complete bore. Did he ever hurt you?"

"Yes." It was clear that answer surprised Vegeta. "He wasn't very good at holding back, but he did manage not to injure me."

"Hn. Did you like it?"

Chi-Chi shrugged. "I've never had sex where it didn't hurt."

Vegeta fell silent, a thoughtful look on his face. He hadn't expected to hear that his deliciously submissive, incredibly powerful Kakarot had control issues when it came to sex - especially sex with a woman he wasn't even attracted to! - but it was likely that had colored the harpy's expectations and desires.

"Does  _Bulma_ hurt you?" he asked slowly.

She blushed again. "Not at first, but we were having trouble getting me off, so when I mentioned it -"

"I'll take that as a yes," Vegeta interjected sharply. It was ironic that both Sons should end up masochists, although he doubted the woman could take near as much as Kakarot could ... and honestly he  _still_ hadn't found the other Saiyan's limits. Everything he did, Kakarot begged for more. "I think I know what I need to. Are you ready to get started?"

Shyly, Chi-Chi nodded. Without waiting for any other indication, Vegeta grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, leaning in to kiss her demandingly as he did so. He forced her lips open under his and promptly invaded, the woman already gasping and whimpering under him as he explored her mouth in a way he was sure had never happened for her before. His slightly elongated canines scraped against her lower lip as he pulled back slightly.

"Is that what you have in mind, wench?" he asked huskily.

She nodded mutely, her eyes wide and her lips parted. Vegeta smirked and claimed her lips again, continuing to wind her up with kisses as he shifted her wrists so he was pinning them with one hand. His free hand cupped one of those pert little breasts, a breast he could hardly believe had provided suck for two strong demi-Saiyans, and he massaged it firmly before flicking his thumb over her nipple. Chi-Chi cried out against his lips, and he felt her start to squirm beneath him.

He pulled back again and his hand went from her breast to her cheek, and he looked down at her intently. "I'm going to bite you. It doesn't mean shit to me, but I know if Kakarot had been attracted to you he would have claimed you. He loves you that much, woman, even now." His hand tightened slightly, making sure she was meeting his gaze. "Don't think it means your mine because you're not, and don't expect it to happen again. You're Kakarot's woman. I'm just giving you what he can't."

Vegeta felt her face move against his hand as she nodded, and he slid his hand into the back of her hair and grasped firmly. Turning her head to the side, Vegeta gently kissed the side of her neck, then bit harshly, bruisingly hard before pulling back. He was oddly impressed when a mark that vicious - done as much for the pleasure of causing pain as for leaving a mark 'for Kakarot' - only warranted a whimper and a slight screwing up of her features. Maybe she was actually tougher than Bulma.

"Fuck, how badly did that imbecile hurt you?" He loved Kakarot but that didn't mean he wasn't aware that his lover could be utterly clueless and shockingly clumsy at times. The oaf should have been able to control himself better than this.

"Worse than that, but he never broke anything. He just got carried away."

Vegeta shook his head and sighed. "You're probably lucky that he wasn't actually interested if the idiot couldn't even contain himself when he was just trying to breed," he murmured in apparent annoyance. He was tempted to bring this up with Kakarot later. but he wouldn't. It was a moot point unless he and his wife decided to try for another brat, which they didn't seem inclined to do. "He probably would have broken something. Several somethings." He released her wrists, his hands ghosting down her sides. "Tell me how you like to be hurt."

The red that brushed boldly across her cheeks was oddly attractive. Add that to everything else, and to the fact she hadn't shrieked once so far, and Vegeta was starting to be genuinely attracted to his lover's wife. "Just don't be too careful with me. Being handled roughly makes me feel ... desired."

Yeah, Kakarot's carelessness had fucked her up good. Still, Vegeta could appreciate this sort of fucked up, and it seemed like she was different than Kakarot (who always wanted to be given more pain and to give up more control) and Bulma (who was more into kinky than painful). Maybe ... this might work out.

"I'm going to show you how a Saiyan fucks a woman he lusts after," Vegeta threatened, violently flipping Chi-Chi over. She squeaked but didn't fight him and let him position her on her knees with the side of her face resting on the pillows. It was a favorite position of his because of how much control it gave him, and in addition, it should be pretty easy for him to balance pleasure and pain as he fucked Kakarot's delicate looking wife.

Then, with the harpy positioned how he liked her, Vegeta slipped into position behind her and buried his face between her legs. It was immediately obvious Kakarot had never done this (although Bulma might have; her tongue would have had a lighter touch) because of the way she squealed and jumped up, forcing Vegeta to put a hand to her head and force her back down. "Hold still, woman, or I'll tie you down."

He kept one hand on her head and one on her hip to remind her to stay as he'd placed her, then returned his rough tongue to teasing her womanhood. He ran it along the slit, then dipped into her, and finally flicked the tip against her clit. Chi-Chi moaned and squirmed but didn't pop up again, and there was more than saliva moistening her sex. He continued teasing her and her moans grew stronger. She might have been practically a virgin, but she was also a full grown woman with a good sense of who she was, however much the last years had shaken that. It didn't take too long for Vegeta's demanding tongue to have her wet enough.

She pouted when he took it away, but Vegeta patted her hip reassuringly before positioning himself behind her and entering her wet pussy with one solid thrust. Chi-Chi screamed at his entry - in pleasure.

"Despite how we both feel about him, Kakarot is a careless idiot," Vegeta murmured, a little surprised how  _positively_ she'd just reacted, but he'd been half expecting it. Shifting so that he could get a good grip on her lithe hips, Vegeta started thrusting ruthlessly into her, not hard enough that he was going to break the human but harder than he'd usually start off with a new partner.

The woman groaned in pleasure, biting one of her fists shyly as she whimpered and moaned with every forceful thrust into her. A part of him wanted to bat her hand away from her mouth, but in an uncharacteristic moment of kindness, he let it stay. Kakarot's wife had always been a proper, reserved woman, after all; the way she was behaving was probably what she considered to be terribly wanton. His voice was soft when he spoke. "Is this what you came looking for?"

She nodded, eyes still screwed shut and fist still shoved between her lip, and Vegeta actually smiled. He felt absolutely no romantic connection to the woman, but maybe they could be ... friends. And for him, friendship was definitely enough to maintain this sort of relationship.

"Now, I'm sure there's an orgasm in here somewhere," he teased, enjoying the sight of her blushing. "I just have to force it out of you." Still pounding shamelessly into her tight womanhood, Vegeta moved one hand from her hip so that he could use two fingers to play rhythmically with her clit as they fucked. The woman's whimpering raised in volume and grew breathy on the downstroke. Her body started to tense and release in waves, everything building as he ruthlessly pleasured her. Honestly, he was impressed that she could take a lot more than her dainty form suggested. "Relax, Chi-Chi. Let it come."

"But then it's over." He could hardly hear her, but he made it out and he didn't know whether to be flattered or offended.

"We can do this again," he said firmly, giving her clit a light flick. "You're an - enjoyable - bedmate, and you've proven that I don't have to worry too much about breaking you. I wouldn't say no to a friendly understanding."

Chi-Chi gasped at the flick, then slowly relaxed against the bed. "Friendly sex. Just like with Bulma."

Vegeta chuckled wickedly. "Oh, I know better than to think we're just alike." With a rough thrust forward, he pinched her clit lightly and was rewarded with a gasp. "Now cum for me, wench."

He knew it was probably not  _actually_ because of the command, but it sure as hell felt like it and having Chi-Chi finish 'on command' was more than enough to make Vegeta cum, pumping his thick load deep into her. It was a good thing he had normal (for a Saiyan) fertility and that they didn't really have to worry about a child; he wasn't sure he was ready to have a  _third_ carrier bear his children. Pulling out, he took a moment to flop down companionably on the bed beside her.

"That was fun," he said casually, "and you didn't hurt my ears once. I seem to remember telling you that next time I'll teach you how to suck cock."

Chi-Chi blushed and gave a little sort of half-nod.

"Such a proper little thing." So different from his vulgar Bulma. "Just remember, if we're going to do this you have to promise me that you'll speak up if I push things too far. Your husband can take a great deal more than you're physically capable of, even as tough as you are, and I'm far more used to working with his limits." If he even had any.

"I promise," Chi-Chi said politely, a flush left over from her orgasm still coloring her face.

They stayed there for nearly half an hour before the woman seemed to be comfortable in her own skin again and Vegeta finally felt comfortable leaving her to her own devices.

* * *

"You  _bit_ her!" Kakarot sounded both scandalized and hurt.  _Trust him to be the one that gets upset while Bulma just takes everything in stride._

"I did. Don't worry, I wasn't claiming her. She's still yours." Vegeta ran a hand through the pregnant man's hair. "I was just giving her the whole Saiyan lover experience."

Kakarot froze, blinking in confusion. "Should  _I_ bite her?"

"That depends on what you feel comfortable with, Kakarot." Vegeta cupped his taller lover's face gently, making him look down at him. "I know you love her enough to really mean it, but you only should mark her if you really feel it, and really mean it. Honestly, our boys get it. Your brat might not have the instinct for it, but they both understand it. It isn't that complicated." He kissed Kakarot fiercely. "If you feel a pull to mark your wife, then mark her. Just know that if you mark her and you don't mark me ... there will be consequences."

Another owlish blink of utter confusion met the threat. "But - you're not mine, I'm yours."

Vegeta barked a short laugh. "Kakarot, if you don't know by now that I'm yours, too, I've been doing something wrong." The lovable idiot looked confused, so Vegeta slid his hands back into that mess of hair. "Look, Bulma is mine. Chi-Chi is yours. And we belong to each other. All four of us can pick whatever bedmates out of the group we want - except you're all mine - but who belongs to who doesn't change. You and Bulma are mine, and Chi-Chi and I are yours."

Kakarot nodded slowly, then fast as lightning grabbed one side of Vegeta's hair and tugged to the side. Vegeta made a muffled sound of objection, then quieted and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder with his neck exposed vulnerable. Then he felt Kakarot's lips on his neck, kissing, exploring before lips and teeth latched onto his skin and Kakarot came away with a pop after leaving a large purple mark on Vegeta's neck. "I'm gonna mark Chi next," he said in a soft, almost romantic tone. "That bite you left on her is  _really_ buggin' me."

Vegeta chuckled, kissing his lover fondly. "I'll make proper Saiyan of you yet. Go claim your wife."

He watched his pregnant lover run off to do just that and shook his head softly. The man had lost so much of who he was that it really took explaining sometimes. At least the boys were doing a little better, although he still had work to do there, too.

Still, today was a good day. Vegeta was now sleeping with  _all_ the other adults in the house - the two that he loved, and the one who was a tentative friend. Somehow all of them were compatible with him in different ways, and while he didn't love Chi-Chi she was going to be something of a project for him as he uncoiled and unknotted her and let her see what things could  _really_ be like. As careless as Kakarot had been, how she'd wound up wasn't entirely his fault; she was also far too tense and extremely shy in bed. It was going to be very, very interesting ... and he was actually looking forward to next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like apologizing for how disrespectful Trunks looks in this. He's really trying to be supportive of Goten, raise his confidence ... and okay he's a ballsy little shit. Chi-Chi's a bit of an unreliable narrator, too; she's got lots of feelings that color how she sees things and while she can be pretty astute about the other adults she's got ideas about how children should be and how old they should be when they reach certain milestones and such. Of course, all my narrators are unreliable. That's how people are. <3


End file.
